


Batman and Robin and Halloween

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is determined to give Sam a good Halloween. It takes a bit of effort, but they get it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and Robin and Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--
> 
> Here is an old, fluffy, short fill I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings for wincest/weecest, fluffiness, costumes, candy, Halloween. I think that's it.  
> Prompt was: Dean giving Sam a good Halloween. Candy corn. Sticky caramel apple that leaves caramel on Sam’s chin, lips and nose. Reese’s peanut butter cups that melt on Dean’s fingers.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Sam looks at the costume Dean is holding up with an eyebrow raised. “I’m too old to go Trick-or-Treating,” he says, and it’s somewhat true. Sam is fifteen, far past the age where adults are tolerant of giving free candy to strangers.

Dean snorts. “Not going Trick-or-Treating, Sammy,” he says. “Melissa Mason invited me to a party tonight. Thought you might like to come.”

Sam gestures to the rickety motel table. “I have homework,” he says. “Besides, Halloween is stupid.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “No, it’s a holiday where you dress up in stupid clothes and eat a shit-ton of candy. I spent good money on this, let’s go.”

Sam grumbles but takes the costume, still wrapped in the plastic sleeve from the store, and goes to the bathroom to change.

Sam comes out in a too-small Robin costume to find a cackling Dean already dressed as Batman. “Cute,” Sam says, subtly trying to adjust the tights.

Dean grabs two massive bags of candy and the keys to the Impala and they walk outside, the cold October air cutting right through their thin costumes.

“What’s with the candy?” Sam asks after they’re on the road.

Dean shrugs. “Everyone likes Reese’s, right? And Snickers, got some of those, too. Melissa said everyone was supposed to bring something.”

“Thought Melissa was dating a football player,” Sam says suddenly.

Dean shrugs. “Why the hell should I care, Sammy. Not banging her. Just goin’ to her party.”

Sam feel better for hearing it, partially because he hates watching Dean date other people, partially because Dean’s complete lack of care about boyfriends has gotten them into trouble before, and the last thing Sam needs is to get involved in a fight dressed like this.

Melissa lives on the nicer side of town, in a big house that’s currently playing music at top volume. Sam wonders when the police will be called.

For someone who dropped out at seventeen, Dean fits in really well at a high school party, circling the room, flirting with barely legal senior girls and trying out every Batman-related pickup line he can think of. Sam sits in the corner, munching on a caramel apple he swiped from the kitchen when they first got there. He’s the only sophomore here, he thinks, and even if there were others, they are certainly not his friends.

Dean finally notices Sam sitting in the corner and makes his way over. “What’s up, Sammy?”

Sam shrugs. “Having fun?”

Dean frowns. “You’re not. Hang on a sec.” He goes over to one of the tables and grabs a big bowl of candy and brings it over, ignoring the stares following him. “Here,” he says. “Eat. Maybe the sugar will wake you up,” he offers.

 Sam rolls his eyes. “Dean,” he says. “I’m not tired. I’m not having fun because I’m fucking bored. Go away and lemme eat my apple.”

“No,” Dean says. “Well, you can eat your apple, but no, I’m not goin’ away. C’mon, let’s go.” He puts an arm around Sam’s shoulder and drags him out of the house, snagging an unopened bag of candy from the kitchen counter on his way out the door.

“Sorry you left your party ‘cause of me,” Sam offers halfway back to the motel.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Dude, wanted to spend Halloween with my baby brother. You’re not havin’ a good time, then, fine, I’ll find something else for us to do.”

They arrive back at the motel and Dean plops on the bed, candy between his legs, Batman cowl still on, and pats the spot next to him for Sam. Sam joins him, and Dean flicks on the TV.

“Gotta be something,” Dean mutters, flipping through the channels until finally, “aha!”

It’s some horror movie, and Sam doesn’t even really care. He pulls off the stupid Robin mask—the damn thing itched—and settles his head against Dean’s shoulder, finishing the caramel apple from the party.

“Dude,” Dean says. “You have caramel. Right, uh, here,” he says, using a spit-damp finger to wipe at the tip of Sam’s nose.

Sam ducks his head and self-consciously scrubs at the spot as Dean tears into the bag of candy corn and tosses a handful into his mouth.

They sit like that for the rest of the night, eating handfuls of candy corn straight from the bag and tearing through packages of chocolate from the vending machine when they finish the candy corn, watching horror movie after horror movie, dressed like complete idiots and lying against each other.

When Sam wakes the next morning, he’s sprawled on top of Dean, the TV still flickering in front of them. Sam turns it off and turns to look at Dean, who is still dressed as Batman and has a smudge of chocolate on his face and even more on his hands. Sam chuckles to himself and changes out of the stupid costume—he cannot quantify how much he hates the tights—and cleans up their mess of candy wrappers and looks over at Dean.

Sam doesn’t ever remember celebrating Halloween before, can see why they wouldn’t, considering what they do. He remembers classmates talking about Trick-or-Treating when he was young and parties now that he’s older, but now that all seems so completely unappealing, because last night, he and Dean had Halloween, their way, and, really, that’s all Sam ever wants.


End file.
